


Three Things Carla Yaeger Knows

by PeppermintSchnapps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintSchnapps/pseuds/PeppermintSchnapps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three things Carla Yaeger knows; the least she could do is hope for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things Carla Yaeger Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my tumblr.

Carla Yaeger is a keen observant.  Well, technically, every mother is a keen observant.  She knows what each boyish smirk Eren flashed on her means, the reluctant eye contacts, the twitches and awkward shifts during interrogations of his whereabouts, the teal eyes that forever holds the souls of Eren; she knows too well, all and everything.

And when a small bud of admiration springs into life, Carla definitely knows it is there.  To others, it might not be visible, perhaps an insignificant speck of fairy-whispers, but it is ever so clear to Carla.  It is without a doubt.  Although she isn’t Mikasa’s mother, she is one among the very few people who has passed through her demeanors.  Carla knows Mikasa, and she definitely knows what her eyes behold.

In Carla’s point of views, she has associated Mikasa to some words: pale, of the moon’s breaths and kisses, grey ever-knowing eyes, fallen yet unshaken, sweet crisp apples, summer girl, and a lot of red.  In Carla’s point of view, MIkasa’s inclination towards Eren and how she is filled with blight in his presence meant something.

The two children run out of the house, Eren heading off as he practically drags Mikasa along with him.  ”See you, Mom!” Eren shouts.

"Ah, bye, Mrs. Yaeger!"  Mikasa says, her cheeks all warmed and Carla knows why.

She waves back at them and chuckles at the sight.  It is truly something simple, one of the things that need not too much of an attention.  But Carla puts a certain amount of attention in it: a mother-full.  She knows how Eren is filled with mirth and darling smiles and grass scent and eagerness, whereas Mikasa is a little girl whose eyes are opened to things that are not yet meant for someone as young as her to be seen.

_'I hope they could stay like that,'_  she thinks.  _’I hope they could just be as careless and happy forever as they are right now.’_

She knows though, that what she hopes for will be altered, one way or another.  But what Carla is sure of are three things: the bond of Eren and Mikasa that shall grow and deepen into subtlety and through all other faint stars, Mikasa’s certainty of her feelings, and Eren’s acknowledgement on how it is a matter of something he learned from his mother: love.

 


End file.
